


fill the gap between you and i

by blue--phantom (twilightscribe)



Series: i'll be the blood (if you'll be the bone) [18]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Deathly Hallows AU, Demon Hunters, Home, M/M, McHanzo Week, McHanzo Week 2016, Mistletoe, Romantic Fluff, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9031415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/blue--phantom
Summary: Hanzo brings McCree home.





	

“I would like to show you my home.”

They’re in Russia when Hanzo asks. It’s late in November, the two of them having just finished up a job that’s put Jesse’s arm in a sling and had Hanzo’s gut torn open. The latter, of course, has already healed, but Jesse still has his sling.

He stares at Hanzo, “Alright, not that I mean to be rude or anything, but… why now?”

Hanzo’s not looking at him, instead staring at his feet and fiddling with the handle of the case that holds his bow and quiver. It’s a trait of his that Jesse knows well; it means that Hanzo’s embarrassed about his so-called ‘sentimentality’.

“It is my home,” Hanzo begins, slowly. “Though I have not returned there in many, many years. For a long time, I did not consider it home, but… with you, I would like to make it home once again.”

Hanzo clears his throat, glancing at Jesse then away again, “And I… I would like it if you would consider it your home as well. Should you ever consider retirement.”

“Look at me, Hanzo.”

It takes several long moments, before Hanzo meets his eyes.

Jesse grins and gently chucks Hanzo under the chin, “I’d love to see your home. And, well, if you wanted to share it with me, I’d love to.”

Hanzo’s smile blossoms slowly and makes warmth flood through Jesse, chasing out the chill that’s sunk into his bones from an early Russian winter. He catches Jesse’s hand in his, kissing his knuckles.

“Then let me take you home.”

 

 

 

The Shimada estate is an immaculately preserved and well-kept estate at the heart of Hanamura. It’s a small town and Jesse tugs his hat down lower over his eyes. People stare and whisper as he passes; it’s clear that he’s a foreigner here, just as it is for Hanzo in Europe and the Americas.

It towers over the entirety of the village and Jesse’s certain that you could orient yourself in the village based on the Shimada estate. It’s the central landmark and it’s like the entirety of Hanamura popped up around it; Jesse’s pretty sure that was the case.

Hanzo walks the streets with the ease and comfort that comes with knowledge. His stride is full of purpose and people move easily out of their way. Some people point at them and murmur to their neighbours.

Jesse wonders how much the place has changed over the decades or centuries that Hanzo’s called this place home. If he had to guess, he’d say that not much has changed. The place looks well-lived in, as though it’s always been here and always will. It hasn’t been touched too much yet by the growing western influence, like some of Japan’s other major metropolitan centres.

“I sent word ahead,” Hanzo says, as they step through the estate’s main gate. “To have it prepared for our arrival and to make sure that everything is in order. I… have not brought anyone else here before.”

He leans in and kisses Hanzo’s cheek, “And I’m mighty flattered that you’ve decided to share it with me.”

“What is mine is yours, Jesse.”

Hanzo gives him a tour of the estate, which has a rather straightforward if sprawling layout. The weather is cool enough that Jesse decides he’d much rather stay inside in place of exploring the expansive grounds.

What surprises him are the inclusions of garlands in a few of the rooms and he spies mistletoe hung above a number of doorways. He asks Hanzo about it.

“You had… mentioned that you were disappointed you would not be able to visit your mentor for the winter holiday as is your custom,” Hanzo explains. “I had someone find an American in the capital, who was kind enough to give advice on what would be appropriate and available. I wanted you to feel comfortable and that you were not missing out.”

Honestly, Jesse’s touched. Then spots the sprig of mistletoe above Hanzo’s head and grins.

“Hanzo, you know what mistletoe is, right?”

“It is a plant of some significance to the holiday.”

“Yeah, but if you get caught under it with someone. You gotta kiss ‘em.” Jesse tosses his hat to the side, pointing to the sprig of mistletoe just above their heads.

“I see,” Hanzo deadpans. “Then what are you waiting for?”

He kisses Hanzo, soundly.

And if they end up naked, clothes everywhere on the floor, that’s their business alone.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Prompt:** Holiday Season  
>  **Words:** 746 words
> 
> And I did it! I finished the ship week in plenty of time! But you all don't need to be worried, I'm not finished with this series yet! There will _definitely_ be more. Especially with how short this part ended up being.
> 
> If there's anything in particular that you'd like to see, feel free to hit me up here in the comments or over on [my tumblr](http://graysonflynn.tumblr.com/ask).


End file.
